


Creepypasta Girlfriend Scenarios (female reader)

by anthophobiagirl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthophobiagirl/pseuds/anthophobiagirl
Summary: Some scenarios with the spooky gals. Reader is female. Requests are welcome! All characters in this story (including the reader) are 18 or older. I do not own any of these characters but Bloodhound. Clockwork belongs to Soffbois, Zero belongs to ZombiePunkRat, Judge Angels belongs to Yaguyi, Lulu belongs to Chibi-Works, Rouge's story written by LazyCatLady (not quite sure who she belongs to currently though). I have not been able to find out who the creators of Jane the Killer and Nurse Ann are, if you know please tell me so I can credit them.
Relationships: Ann Lusen Mia | Nurse Ann/Reader, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer/Reader, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. First Meeting

Jane the Killer:

Loud music blared in your ears as you gulped down your cup of beer. You glanced around the room as you poured yourself another, smiling nervously. You wanted to dance, but you didn't know how. Plus you were way too shy to try in front of others, even if you knew they most likely wouldn't stare at you. You were at another party with your friend F/N. You loved them but you were complete opposites; you were shy and timid, they were outgoing and loud. Looking around for them, you sighed when you finally spotted them some feet away gulping down two cups of alcohol at the same time.

"Excuse me." You jumped. How the woman had frightened you in such a loud environment, you had no idea. Maybe it was because her voice was so soft compared to the music and shouts around you. You glanced at the girl as you moved out of her way so she could grab a beer. Your mouth nearly fell open. She was beautiful.

She had clear, very pale skin, long, thick dark locks that curled perfectly around her face. She was wearing a tight black dress and heels, and her makeup was stunning. Long eyelashes, perfect eyeliner on top of smoky eyes, and black lipstick. You must've been staring, when she turned around and looked at you she raised an eyebrow and smirked. If you weren't staring before, you definitely were now. Her eyes were completely black.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, and you quickly looked away. 

"N-no, I'm sorry." You quickly stammered. You gulped when she stepped closer. 

"No need to be sorry . . . My name's Jane." Honestly you were expecting her to slap or threaten you, you were very surprised when she gently brushed some hair out of your face. Your face warmed up and you glanced at her nervously.

"I-I'm Y/N." She smiled, and your knees nearly wobbled. She was so pretty, you almost felt like you were under a spell.

"Can I have your number?" She asked silkily, and you immediately read off the digits for her. 

"B-bye." You squeaked when she winked and waved before striding out the front door. The second she disappeared from your vision, your nerves calmed and your blush went away. Just who was that girl?

Clockwork:

With a start, you jolted in bed and woke up in a cold sweat. A nightmare. Again. You sighed and sat up, wiping your eyes. Might as well get a snack, there was no way you were falling back asleep for a while now. Glancing at the clock, you tiredly got out of bed. 2:30 am. You quietly walked down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen as to not wake your family. But that concern disappeared from your mind when you turned the corner.

The back door in your kitchen was open. You looked down. Wet footprints lead from the deck into the kitchen. Without hesitating, you reached quickly into the closet and pulled out an umbrella. Not exactly your weapon of choice, you would've picked a knife from the kitchen you were literally standing in but you couldn't think straight. You were panicking quickly.

You looked down again and followed the footsteps with your eyes. They left the kitchen and turned the corner into the living room. Someone was in there, and they probably already knew you were here. With a gulp, you swung the umbrella around the corner. SMACK. A yelp. You hit someone right in the face. You backed up as someone turned the corner.

It was a girl. Taller then you and brandishing a knife, she had wild hair and wide eyes. Or at least one wide eye, you barely got a look but the other looked so disfigured you didn't want to even call it an eye. "Bitch." She spat, and you walked backwards as she crept forward steadily. 

You had no idea what you were doing, or maybe it was her, but either way you swung again. Ouch. That one looked like it hurt. You smacked her so hard against the side of her head that your instincts made you blurt out, "I-I'm sorry!" You both stared at each other for a moment, both equally shocked at your stupidity.

"You're sorry?" She whispered. You shivered.

"I-I don't know! Just- just stay back! O-or you'll be the one that's sorry!" You stammered. Her eyes lowered. And then lowered again. She stared at your chest. You glanced down quickly, not wanting to keep your eyes off her for long. Oh. You were in your underwear. That's embarrassing.

She grinned widely. You finally noticed the stitches in the corners of her mouth, they seemed to stretch painfully when she smiled.

"Well well well, look who's all brave." She cooed. "If you weren't hot I'd kill you. You owe me." She said seriously, and you flinched when she walked past you. She walked outside into the rain, and you watched, baffled. What just happened?

Zero:

Your heart pounded in your ears as you sank deeper into the water, goosebumps rising across your body. You dared to open your eyes, and for a few seconds you saw the bubbles surrounding you. Your feet sank into the mud at the bottom, and you pushed off, breaking the surface and gasping for air. 

It was lovely summer day, and you decided to swim in the pond in the forest near your home. Blue skies and not a cloud in the sky, the warm wind gently breezing through the green trees, and- 

"EEK!" You screamed and leapt backwards, falling into the water again. You splashed and sputtered, struggling to stay above water while your heart was pounding from shock. You had been looking around at the trees when you turned around and met face to face with a girl. A very strange girl.

She was monochromatic, looking very out of place in the colorful forest. Her thick white hair fell around her face, nearly hiding her bright silver eyes. She had stitches in the corners of her mouth, big black circles around her eyes, and was holding a giant mallet. Gulp.

"Hehehe . . . hello girly girl." Her voice was high pitched and almost whiny, you felt she was mocking you. You swam bravely towards her, if you were gonna stand up to her you needed to get on the surface. You climbed out of the pond, trying hard not to slip on the grass, and stood up tall, staring down at her. She smiled before standing up too, and- oh. She was a little bit taller then you expected.

"What do you want?" You asked simply, walking past her to grab your towel. 

"Hehe . . . I'm sorry for scaring you, may I watch you swim?"

"No."

"Oh, yay!" She jumped slightly and clapped her hands as if she didn't hear you. You sighed, grabbed your stuff, and walked away. Unfortunately, it was not that easy. She of course followed you, humming quietly under her breath as if following a stranger was completely normal for her. You looked back at her a couple times, hoping she'd take a hint from your glares but she only waved happily and smiled.

Groan. It's gonna be a long walk home.

Judge Angels:

It was a beautiful night. Clear skies, bright stars, and a full moon. Perfect night for a walk. Many of your loved ones disagreed with your choice to take walks at night, you could get hurt out there, especially as a woman. But you didn't listen, you wanted to explore when it was dark so bad, it just made you feel so free. Besides, you had never run into any creeps or weirdos before, your neighborhood was completely safe. At least, that's what you thought before tonight.

It was around 12:45 when you first spotted her. She was across the street, and she seemed to notice you too, for she hopped up in excitement and speed walked across the street towards you. You stared as she approached. She was a cute girl, short blonde hair and- what is she holding? Is that a sword? Why is she- oh my god her eyes. Her eyes. You gawked at her when she walked up to you and grinned.

"Heeeey!" She said quite loudly, as if you were old friends. "What's up lady?"

"Your . . . your eyes . . ." You whispered, getting a closer look. "They're beautiful." They were completely black, but glittered like the night sky.

She stopped smiling and looked just as baffled as you. "What?" You finally snapped out of it and smiled at her. 

"Where did you get your contacts, if I may ask? And how much did they cost?" You asked. She stared at you, and then blushed.

"You think my eyes are beautiful?" She whispered, and you nodded. 

"Of course."

She stared at you for a moment before slowly turning around and walking away, shuffling her feet. You stared after her, confused. Was it something you said?

Nurse Ann:

You hummed quietly, pulling a lighter and cigarette from your pocket. It was your break time, and you were dying for a cig. A cloud of smoke soon appeared in front of you, and you sighed. You didn't even notice the woman next to you until she spoke, making you jolt.

"Smoking is bad for your health." Her voice was incredibly soft, yet raspy. You turned to her and stared. Was she . . . a nurse? She seemed to be one, or at least trying to dress like one; she was wearing a black and red nurse's outfit and was covered in stitches. Her mouth and one of her eyes was covered, her eye and hair were both bright red. 

"Yeah, well . . . I'm sure you could fix me up, since you're a nurse aren't you?" You asked, half joking.

She stared hard at you. "I don't work for free." She whispered, and you shivered. For some reason, you had a feeling this was some sort of threat but you couldn't help but be interested: the girl was hot. You turned away and chuckled, puffing out more smoke.

"You should be a little more specific honey, cuz I-" You glanced at her and stopped. She was gone. With a huff, you threw your cig down on the sidewalk and stomped on it. 

"God dammit."


	2. Meeting Again

Jane the Killer:

The swing squeaked loudly as you gently swung on it, kicking your feet lightly. You had agreed to meet Jane at a nearby park to hang out, and you arrived a little early as to not be rude. It seemed she had the same idea, you spotted her walking down the street.

"Hello." She said smoothly, making you gulp. You were once again at a loss for words, but she smiled and sat on the swing next to you and easily sparked up a conversation. You soon found it was very easy to get along with her, she was just as kind and patient as she was flirty and sassy. She made you blush and giggle multiple times. You even asked her about her eyes, you couldn't help it, you were curious.

"They're contacts obviously." She replied. "I like the aesthetic." You smiled at her. This answer relieved you, though you were foolish to consider anything else. Of course they were contacts, it's not like she was dead or anything.

Clockwork:

You once again jolted awake in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. You sighed and sat up. You were planning to go downstairs and get a drink of water when you suddenly remembered last night. That girl. She said you owed her, that didn't mean she'd come back . . . right? It took all your courage to leave your bedroom.

You peeked around the corner and your stomach dropped. You could see a boot swinging from a chair. You hesitantly bent down to peek at who was in your kitchen. It was the girl from yesterday. And she had definitely spotted you, she was staring right at you. 

"Hurry the hell up, I don't got all night." She said, and you froze in response. This seemed to piss her off. "What'd I just say? Get down here." You stepped down the stairs on shaky legs and stood as far from her as you could. She smiled at you, and you stared at her left eye. It wasn't even an eye, it looked as if she had shoved a wrist watch in her eye socket. Dried blood was all over her face but especially below her eye, it was rather horrifying. She intimidated the hell out of you.

"Y'know, it's real fuckin' hard to get to know someone when they're staring at you like you're a freak." She hissed, and you looked away. 

"Sorry." You muttered automatically. You didn't see her grin but you could hear it in her voice. 

"'Sorry.' Shut up and introduce yourself." You wanted to retort that that order made no sense, but instead you sat on the ground with a sigh and began to speak. For the rest of the night, you two talked. And talked. And talked. It was tense as hell and nearly torture for the first hour, but you had to admit you were starting to like her after that. She was a total bitch, but you liked that. And she seemed to like you too.

Zero:

The familiar feeling of cold water surrounding you once again brought goosebumps across your body. But this time, once reaching the bottom you immediately kicked off and broke the surface. You wiped your eyes and glanced around, making sure that- oh God dammit. The girl was back, and this time she was sitting next to your pile of clothes and applauding you. 

"That was lovely." She cooed, and you sighed. Honestly she looked like some sort of mime or clown, you weren't sure which. Climbing out of the pond, you approached and stood over her. She didn't stand this time, just looked up at you. She looked a lot happier to see you then you would've liked.

"What do you want?" You asked again, and her smile widened.

"To watch you swim!" You pinched the bridge of your nose. Why did you even bother asking? You should've known you'd be given the same answer.

"Why? Why do you want-"

"Cuz you're so pretty!" She interrupted you. That one shocked you. She thought you were pretty? Before you knew it, you were blushing, and you quickly looked away. 

"Fine." You continued to swim and she cheered you on every time you dived in or came up for air. It was annoying at first, but . . . she was starting to make you feel a little bit . . . nope. You couldn't say it.

Judge Angels:

It was the next night, and unfortunately it was not quite as pretty as last night. Tonight was cloudy and cold, you guessed it would rain soon. You were looking up at the sky and thinking about this when you nearly jumped out of your skin.

"Hi!" You looked down. It was the woman from yesterday. She grinned up at you and began to ramble. "I remember you, cutie! Oh my gosh, how are you? I'm doin' really good! Here, come with me! I wanna show you somthin'?" She grabbed you by the arm and began pulling you in the opposite direction. You were baffled, but hesitantly followed.

What she wanted to show you ended up being some roses at a park. She picked one (with the help of her sword) and handed it to you, giggling. You smiled politely, having no idea what was happening. She was weird but seemed harmless, so you decided to stay with her. You swung on the swings and childishly played on the playground until you had to go, where she nearly began crying. You were sad to go too, so you gave her your number.

She was a stranger, and a weird one too, but you were sure it was fine. She probably couldn't hurt a fly.

Nurse Ann:

She stared at you. Simply stared. And you stared back. One week later and you were on another break outside at night, smoking another cig and once again spotting the red headed nurse. She didn't say anything, and neither did you for a moment. 

"Is there something wrong?" You asked. She lowered her eyes. After a moment's pause she looked away.

"I suppose it's not my place anymore to help you." You frowned, watching her leave. 

"Now hold on, what is that supposed to mean?" You retorted, following her. She glanced down at you, looking you over.

"Isn't it obvious?"

You scowled. "I don't know who you are, but I ain't lettin' some slutty nurse tell me that I need help-" Your head whipped to the side as a loud smack pierced the air. Your left cheek stung terribly, you could practically feel it turning red. She had just slapped you across the face. You turned back to her, ready to throw hands and beat a bitch up, but your face fell. Holy fuck.

Her expression screamed murder. You had no idea who this girl was, but the glare she threw your way made your knees wobble. Combined with the pain on your face, you were ashamed to admit you were both terrified and turned on at the same time. She slowly turned around and walked away, and your glanced down at her ass as her hips swayed side to side. For the rest of the night, you couldn't stop thinking about her, your stinging a cheek a reminder of what had happened.


	3. Becoming Friends

Jane the Killer:

The two of you continued to hang out nearly every day. You were clearly opposites, yet you were having the time of your life simply hanging out with her. You soon considered her your best friend. Your heart fluttered at every word she spoke, it felt electric anytime she got near you. You found yourself thinking about her constantly, in the shower, while cooking, when trying to sleep. Jane always managed to make you flustered, though it wasn't exactly difficult. 

One night in bed, you caught yourself smiling and blushing while thinking about her. You sighed and turned over. 'I'm in love with her, aren't I?'

Clockwork:

The girl visited you every single night, and you'd stay up chatting. She convinced you to start sneaking out to take walks with her. You were naturally adventurous, so you couldn't say no. You soon learned her name was Clockwork, or at least that's what she told you to call her. Even though she was rude as fuck, you really enjoyed hanging out with her. She was just as adventurous and mischievous as you, if not more.

You wouldn't call yourself easily flustered, yet any time she decided to get flirty, it made you incredibly nervous. You decided to ignore this little detail, it didn't mean anything, right?

Zero:

Every day, you returned to the water and found the monochrome girl waiting for you. Despite being annoying at first, she was actually incredibly sweet, almost too sweet. "Call me Zero." She said, and so you did, despite not being a fan of the name. Oddly enough, it took her a long time to finally join you in the water. She hesitated only a second before taking off her scarf and jumping in fully clothed. She smiled when you laughed.

Okay, even you couldn't deny it anymore. You didn't want to say it but she was cute. But you aren't admitting anything else.

Judge Angels:

You checked your phone when you finally got home and weren't exactly surprised to see multiple messages and a missed call. You decided to call her back, honestly expecting the worst, and were pleasantly surprised at the funny conversation you two had. She was incredibly energetic, but you didn't get tired of her at all. Sometimes she would shout her words excitedly into the phone or laugh maniacally, and it did hurt your ears but you couldn't help but giggle as well.

The girl, whom you learned was named Dina, kept you busy and entertained you to no end.

Nurse Ann:

The second you were told to go on break, you rushed outside, even managing to forget your pack of cigarettes. You leaned against the wall and waited for the woman to show up. When you heard heels walking on the sidewalk around the corner, your heart skipped with excitement.

"You stopped smoking." She commented.

"Er, uh, well no I just- just forgot them." You were shocked at your stuttering, you had never stammered in your life. "What's your name?" You asked, glancing down at her legs. Despite the stitches, they were pretty nice. She took a moment to answer, as if she didn't want to.

"Ann." She finally said, and you smirked at her.

"I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you Ann, despite your little episode yesterday." She glared at you. For some reason, you had the urge to test her, tease her and push her to her limit. For the next week you saw her everyday during your break and chatted, or at least you talked and she listened. She didn't hit you again but came close to it, you were kind of a little shit. You didn't want to get smacked again, but . . . wait, did you?


	4. Confessions

Jane the Killer:

You stared up at the girl in front of you in shock. Your cheeks turned pink and you gulped. Had she really just asked you out? You couldn't believe it. Her? Asking you? 

"I-I . . ." You stammered, and she smirked. 

"Do you not want to be mine?"

"Yes! I-I mean, yes please I do, I-I'm sorry . . ."You quickly said. With a giggle, she wrapped her arms around you and pulled you closed. 

"Good."

Clockwork:

Clockwork hadn't said a word to you all night. You were beginning to get worried that you had made her mad or something. You two walked in silence down the street, it felt terribly tense. Finally, you decided to confront her.

"Um . . . Clockwork? Is there something wrong?" 

"Yes there's something wrong! No shit!" She snapped at you. You sighed and stopped walking.

"Well, what is it then?" She paused before shouting loudly.

"Uuuugh! I like you! And I hate it!" She growled and grabbed fistfuls of her messy hair. You cocked your head in confusion. 

"You . . . like me? I like you too . . . is that really such a bad thing?" She fell silent for a moment.

"You like me huh?" She finally replied. "Well sorry to break it to ya pipsqueak, but now that you've said that you're stuck with me." She turned around and grinned at you, making you gulp. 

"I-I mean I'm not complaining . . ."

Zero:

"Can I tell you something?" Zero said to you one day, in her usual sweet as honey voice. You glanced at her.

"Sure." You said, not thinking anything of it. Well you were very surprised when she wrapped her arm around your shoulders and leaned in. 

"I like you." She whispered, and your face flushed as she continued. "I like you a lot. So so much. Do you like me too, Y/N?" You tried to speak but you couldn't, so you simply nodded. She giggled and smiled, kissing your cheek. "Mmm, yaaay."

Judge Angels:

By now you were almost used to Dina's loud voice screaming at you over the phone. Almost. When you picked up the phone and pressed it to your ear, you immediately pulled it away with a jolt, your ears practically ringing.

"Y/N! I like you! I like you I like you I like you! Pleeease be my girlfriend, you're so so cute and I like you so muuuuch! I'll take you on a fancy date too!" She continued to ramble on, trying to convince you to say yes, not that you needed it in the first place.

"Dina, calm down." You said with a giggle. "Of course I'll go on a date with you."

You had to pull the phone away again with how loudly she shouted with victory.

Nurse Ann:

You were so nervous, you were practically shaking. No, you were definitely shaking. When you heard the familiar clicking of her heels approaching on the sidewalk, you gulped and turned towards her.

"W-will you go out with me?" You blurted, the second she turned the corner. Her eye widened. Real smooth Y/N. Real smooth. Ann closed her eye for a moment as if she was thinking, then glanced away.

"I suppose." She replied quietly. Huh. Her response wasn't thrilling, but at least it wasn't a no. You smiled at her and opened your arms. "Hug?" You offered. Her stern look was answer enough.


	5. It's a Date

Jane the Killer:

Jane took you to a fancy restaurant for your first date. You wore you a flowy f/c dress, and she wore a black one. When you met up, you blushed and smiled when she called you beautiful. You practically blushed the whole date, just the sound of her voice makes you excited. But she also flirted with you constantly, and you never got bored of it. It just made your heart flutter.

When it was time to part ways, you were sad to leave. She smirked and kissed your cheek before walking away, claiming she'd see you again very soon.

Clockwork:

Actually, you were the one to plan you and Clockwork's date. Well, maybe that wasn't surprising. She had come over one night per usual, and you surprised her with a picnic basket and blanket. She was very surprised, and acted all dismissive but you could tell she was flattered.

The two of you took a walk and sat with your picnic basket on the grass looking up at the stars and moon. Your heart fluttered when she wrapped an arm around you and grinned. You were liking this girl more and more every day.

Zero:

For your first date, you and Zero decided to go for a swim. Nothing too exciting, but she was having the time of her life as if she'd never swam before. You offered her one of your swimsuits, and you quickly glanced away when you saw her in it for the first time, not wanting to stare. 

Something you learned about Zero through this date though, she was very lovey dovey. You already knew she was incredibly sweet, but even you were surprised by how much she stuck to you and complimented you.

Judge Angels:

Your date with Dina was incredibly chaotic, but you expected this. This was Dina of course. The two of you went on a walk, which turned into a hike, which turned into her chasing you through a park because she wanted to tickle you. Eventually, you ran out of breath and she tackled you, which kind of hurt but made you laugh. You laughed harder when she actually began to tickle you, which was rather embarrassing in public . . .

Nurse Ann:

Ann was quiet, as usual. But this time, you were nervous from her silence. Did her food taste good? Was she enjoying the date? Did you look okay? You gulped and attempted to spark up a conversation, which she barely responded to. With a sigh, you looked down at your plate rather sadly. You really liked this girl, but had a feeling she didn't like you back . . .

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, and you looked up, surprised. As if she read your mind, she continued quietly, "I'm enjoying myself . . . this is fun."


	6. ~Bloodhound~

Hello everyone! For this chapter, I am adding my Creepypasta oc Bloodhound to the story! If you would like to see some drawings of her (and some CP memes), please check out my Instagram: froggygamer69. I am currently writing her story, I can't promise it will be published very soon as I have barely started, but if you like her and want to hear more, don't be afraid to follow me and stay tuned for her story! Alright, now on to the scenarios~

First Meeting:

With a giggle, you ran down the dirt path, your dress flowing around your legs. Despite warnings from your parents, you were exploring the nearby forest and having the time of your life. Your parents were incredibly protective and strict when it came to the woods specifically, this was the first time you could ever remember being outside your home on your own. Of course, you had had to sneak out in the middle of the night.

It was very dark, so you used your phone as a flashlight to guide your way. Eventually, you ran out of breath and slowed to a walk. As soon as you did, the snapping of twigs barely alerted you before you were shoved roughly against a nearby tree, the wind knocked out of you. You whimpered when something hard and cold was pressed against your forehead. 

Despite not being pinned, you didn't dare move, not wanting to get shot. You glanced up and your blood went cold. A tall, slender girl was standing inches from you, a rifle pointed at your head. But her appearance, she looked horrific. Or at least, half of her did. The left side of her head was normal; thick, curly hair, plump lips, dark, smooth skin and pretty features. She was rather attractive.

But then you quickly noticed the right side of her head, where her hair was missing, her skin looked to have been burned or melted off, revealing the red flesh underneath and particularly part of her teeth and gums. Her right was completely missing, only an empty socket was left. All this you could barely see in the dark forest, you had dropped your phone but luckily its light was shining upwards. Her face was covered in shadows, and her golden brown eye was glaring right at you.

"P-please, don't hurt me! I'm sorry. . ." You pleaded, your voice desperate. Tears began to run down your cheeks. "Please please . . . I don't wanna die . . ." Somehow, this seemed to affect her. She stiffened and her eye widened, and after a moment she moved her gun away.

"You don't want to die?" She whispered, and you shivered. 

"N-no-"

"Then run." You didn't need to be told twice, with one last anxious glance her way you ran off as fast as you could. You didn't fully process what had happened until you finally got home and back in bed. Who was that girl? And why did you want to see her again?

Meeting Again:

You could understand why you couldn't stop thinking about her, she had pointed a gun at you after all. But what you didn't get was why you wanted to see her again. She had nearly killed you! And she looked like a zombie! So why, why did you want to see her again? Finally, you couldn't help yourself, you snuck out once again and entered the forest. You were scared and tense as all hell, you weren't running blindly and giggling this time. You thought you were more prepared, but unfortunately you were not.

Within a couple minutes of walking, your phone died, and you were surrounded by darkness within an instant. Panic immediately took over, you were left whimpering and stumbling through the woods. When you bumped into something hard, you thought it was a tree, until it pushed you back and you landed on the forest ground.

"You're a fool, coming back here." It was the girl, you recognized her whisper. Her voice made you tense. Well, now that you were in front of her, what were you going to say? You hadn't planned this out. 

"I-I . . . I'm sorry I just . . . wanted to see you again . . ." You couldn't see her face, so you didn't know how she reacted. It was silent for a painful amount of time before she finally moved. She roughly grabbed you by the arm and pulled you up, making you squeak. 

"W-what are you doing?" You whimpered as she dragged you along.

"Shut up." She whispered. "Or they'll hear you." You had no idea who 'they' were, but you didn't want to find out, so you let her drag you through the darkness. When you reached the streets again, she practically threw you out. You looked at her longingly but quickly turned away and went back home at the glare she sent your way. Once again, not until you got in bed did you realize what had happened. You had forgotten your phone.

Becoming Friends:

The last thing you wanted was to piss this girl off, she scared you for several reasons. But you couldn't just leave your phone, you needed it . . . So, the next night you returned once again. But this time, she was waiting for you. You gulped as you approached, she did not look happy.

"What will it take for me to convince you to stay away?" She hissed. You frowned. 

"I'm sorry, I just . . . don't get why you don't like me . . . I've never been in the woods, I just wanted to explore and be friends-"

"I don't dislike you." She quickly snapped, glancing away. "If you want to be friends, so be it. But I won't let you explore this forest." You didn't argue, the fact that she even agreed to give you a chance was a miracle enough. She ushered you away for the night, but for the next week every night you would meet at the edge of the forest and talk. She wouldn't leave the woods or let you enter it, so you stood several feet apart as you spoke.

You grew to really like the girl. She was very blunt and fiery, yet kind in a strange way. Bloodhound, she had asked you to call her. A strange name but you weren't complaining, it was kind of badass. It suited her.

Confessions:

"I-I like you- a lot . . . I just- I really wanna be with you!" You exclaimed. You had been wanting to confess to Bloodhound for a while, but finally you did by just deciding to spit it out. But your face fell, she looked anything but happy at your words.

"I knew you would say something like this to me . . . if only this was easier. . ." She muttered, making your stomach drop. She wasn't going to turn you down, was she? "I like you too, I really do . . . I want to protect you but . . . I'm selfish, so I will say yes instead." You didn't care about her cryptic words, you giggled and ran up to her without hesitation and hugged her. Even Bloodhound couldn't push you off immediately, she stayed still for a moment before gently pushing you away with a blush.

It's a Date:

Bloodhound hesitated before stepping out of the forest, her gun clutched to her chest. She looked around cautiously as if someone might catch her, and you stared at her face. She truly was beautiful, but seeing her burned face made you feel bad for her. You shook your head and gently grabbed her hand with a smile. "Let's go have fun!" For the first time you ever met her, she glanced at you and smiled. It was so adorable you nearly squealed out loud.

Your date was simple. The two of you took a long walk down the dark streets of your town and chatted. It was exhilarating, you still weren't quite used to sneaking out and feeling so free. It was nothing fancy, but just spending time with her was enough to make you happy.


	7. First Kiss

Jane the Killer:

Jane asked to hang out again the next day, and you happily agreed. After chatting in your apartment at the table for a couple minutes, she suddenly leaned in and smirked.

"Y/N . . . mind if I kiss you?" You practically swooned, nodding eagerly you blushed and closed your eyes as she leaned in. Warm lips pressed against yours, making you squeak nervously. She wrapped her arms around you gently as she ever so sweetly kissed you. When she pulled away, you glanced away to hide your red face but she stared at you, smiling. 

"Aw, I got some lipstick on you." She whispered, reaching forward and lightly rubbing your lips.

Clockwork:

Clockwork kissed you on your first date. It was quite sudden, one minute you were chatting and laughing and the next you were pinned down and getting roughly smooched. She was a pretty good kisser, she easily made you tremble with excitement and left you wanting more when she pulled away. Clockwork smirked down at you and squeezed your wrists, which were being held above your head. 

"You look so cute like this."

Zero:

You and Zero were taking a walk through the forest when you stopped for a break, sitting down on a log. She sat close next to you, you could feel her warmth, making you smile. But when she reached forward and cupped your cheek, pulling your face closer to her, you gulped and blushed as she kissed your cheek and jaw softly. She giggled at the look on your face as she finally kissed your lips. It was just as sweet as her voice.

Judge Angels:

Dina kissed you on your first date, after she was done tickling and embarrassing you. She pressed her lips roughly against yours and squeezed your hips. You finally wiggled free after running out of breath, and were mortified to see many people in the park staring at you. She laughed as you complained about her on the way back home.

Nurse Ann:

You were once again so nervous you were shaking. You wanted to kiss Ann since you met her, and now you were finally planning on doing it. When you heard the familiar clacking of her heels on the sidewalk, you approached her slowly, but froze the instant you got close. Fuck, you had forgotten her mouth was covered. Oh gosh, what do you do now?!

Thankfully, she read your mind. Ann uncovered her mouth, and you barely got a glimpse of her pretty red lips before she kissed you. Your heart fluttered with excitement, you were too flustered to even wrap your arms around her. As quick as it started, she pulled away and you whimpered quietly.

"Go back to work . . . Maybe then you'll earn another one."

Bloodhound:

"Bloodhound . . . can I kiss you?" You murmured one night, and she whipped around to stare at you in surprise. She gawked at you for a good twenty seconds before she finally visibly relaxed and replied, "Alright . . ." You approached and gulped before standing on your tiptoes and quickly smooching her on the lips. When you pulled away, she looked at you in pure shock. Her expression made you giggle.


	8. Jealousy

Jane the Killer:

Sitting patiently on the bench, you rested your hands in your lap and glanced around slightly. Jane wasn't late to your date, you were just early as usual. Thinking about her made you smile, and you were too busy thinking about her to notice the man walking up to you. "Hey." You jumped in surprise and whipped around, making the man chuckle. "Hey, sorry if I scared you."

"Oh um, it's alright." You said quietly. He looked around your age, tall and rather thin. He seemed nice enough, but you were naturally rather shy. You shifted uncomfortably as he looked you up and down.

"You're cute. What's your name?"

"Who is this?" You turned around again in surprise, you hadn't heard Jane approaching. 

"I-I don't know." You squeaked truthfully. Jane luckily didn't look angry in any way, but she wasn't smiling either. 

"Oh, is this your friend?" The man asked you.

"Yes. I'm her girlfriend." Jane answered for you, not that you wanted to speak anyways.

"Oh . . . uh, I'm sorry-"

"Never speak to us again." She snapped, smiling widely at him before grabbing your hand and leading you away. You didn't dare tease her about this, even though you kind of wanted to. 

Clockwork:

Great. Just great. Here you and Clockwork were, peacefully walking along the sidewalk at night, having a wonderful time when a group of men across the street decided to holler at you. Not only were you now feeling uncomfortable and unsafe, but now Clockwork was pissed. And you didn't like when she got pissed. Angry Clockwork is scary Clockwork.

It took all your strength and willpower to drag her away and convince her they weren't worth it. You grabbed her arm with both hands and pulled hard while trying your best to calm her down. Finally, finally, she let you drag her away and back home, where you showered her with kisses as a thank you.

Zero:

Zero was the sweetest girl you've ever met. Almost too sweet sometimes . . . okay, there's definitely been a time where she's been too sweet. The two of you were on another date in a cafe, when the barista approached and complimented Zero's "costume." "Thanks! I like your costume too!" She exclaimed, making the girl laugh. They began chatting up a storm and giggling as you sat there awkwardly.

At first, you smiled politely. And then you looked out the window and at your menu, anywhere but at them. And then pretty soon you were glaring them down, tapping your foot. "Zero, sweetie, have you decided what you want to drink yet?" You hissed, hoping she'd take the hint you were pissed. She, as usual, did not.

"Oh! Yes honey, I want this!" She said, pointing to a drink on her menu like a child. You rolled your eyes and ordered a large vanilla latte.

Judge Angels:

You were babbling on and on to Dina as she happily listened, giggling and gasping at the (usually) appropriate moments. A little caught up in the silly story yourself, you hadn't been looking where you were going and walked right into someone. You both fell to the ground, and Dina immediately reached to help you up. "Are you alright, Y/N? Hey, you should watch where you're going!" She snapped at the stranger, her demeanor changing quickly.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." A deep voice said. You looked up and smiled sheepishly at the man now picking up his spilled groceries. You quickly began to help him.

"I'm sorry! It's my fault, I was distracted. Here." You handed him the last container of food, making him smile. 

"Thank you-" Before you could politely say goodbye, a hand pulled you up by your arm and dragged you away. It was Dina, who did not stop ranting about the man the whole walk home. You were a little irritated at first, but couldn't help but be amused at the petty insults she threw at him. It was no big deal anyway, everyone gets a little jealous sometimes right?

Nurse Ann:

Anger made your face flush as you stared at the two in front of you. You had walked outside on your break to see Ann again, and were surprised to see her. But oh no, she wasn't waiting for you, instead she was talking to someone else. Some asshole around your age was flirting with her right in front of you. You were about to rush over there and scream at both of them when you hesitated.

It was this hesitation that made you realize how dumb you were being. Ann, your Ann, flirting with someone else? Not possible, she barely flirts with you, let alone she was loyal to you of course. One look and you could tell she was unamused and irritated, how could you think she was anything but? You sighed and approached. "Hey buddy, get off my girlfriend alright? I'm not in the mood for this shit." Thankfully, they didn't put up a fight and shuffled away, looking rather pissed themselves though.

You turned to Ann. "I'm sorry." You mumbled, and she raised her eyebrows. 

"For what? Didn't you help me?" You paused. So maybe she didn't know the stupid doubts you had before, you supposed you could keep them to yourself. No way you'd ever think that way again. 

"Yea, I did didn't I? Give your hero a kiss." You almost expected a slap, but were very pleasantly surprised at the rare giggle you earned instead.

Bloodhound:

You were jealous. Again. Why were you so jealous all the time? And for the dumbest reasons too. Bloodhound was certainly mysterious, why she was always in the forest, why she had a gun, who 'they' were that she referenced, these were all unanswered questions in your head. It was certainly mysterious, as it was exciting and appealing and badass. So then why were you jealous?

You were jealous because whatever these answers were, whatever she was hiding, was distracting her. Keeping her attention away from you. The way she'd glance at the forest every ten seconds and reference unknown people irritated you. And you felt selfish for it. You finally decided to just ignore these feelings and trust her. She liked you, you knew that, and she claimed to want to protect you, so why worry? Bloodhound would never hurt you. You were sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanna apologize very quickly for taking a while to update this book, I have not forgotten about it! Updates will be quicker from now on. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter~


	9. Flustered

Jane the Killer:

Your shy demeanor combined with Jane's ability to fluster anyone easily turned you in a stammering mess whenever she pleased. Which was quite often. Today, she had arrived to your house in a short, tight dress, black as usual. It was pretty, but as soon as you saw her you blushed. You couldn't help it, she was showing a lot of skin and she was just so beautiful. Jane was a bit taller so she bent down slightly to meet eye to eye with you. 

"Something wrong, honey?" She asked, already beginning to smirk. You gulped and genuinely tried really hard not to glance down at her cleavage, but you failed. You glanced down at her chest for a split second before looking back up at her eyes again, and of course she saw you. Her smirk widened as she leaned in, her breasts pressing against your own. You were now red in the face and stuttering like crazy, not even able to get a single word out.

"Aww, don't be shy Y/N. You can look all you want, you know I don't mind." She giggled when you covered your face with your hands.

Clockwork:

SMACK.

Clockwork jumped as you slapped her butt, making you laugh loudly. She whipped around and glared at you. "Very funny Y/N. But I know you wont be laughin' when I spank you." She rolled up her sleeves and started towards you slowly. 

"Heh, you're funny." You replied, thinking she was joking. You quickly realized she wasn't though from the look on her face. You gulped and quickly spun around to run down the sidewalk but she grabbed your wrist quick as a flash. "H-hey, I was just kidding Clocky! Don't do it, I already know you're gonna hit too hard! Don't you dare-"

SMACK.

"Eek!" You squeaked and then breathed in shakily, making you both go quiet for a moment before she burst out laughing. You stood up and crossed your arms, your face bright red. "I-It's not funny!" You stammered, and she wiped a tear away. 

"You're right, it's not. It's adorable."

Zero:

You were not easily flustered. You were a rather serious and quiet person, reserved you should say. Something as silly as embarrassment never overwhelmed you, you never let it take control. And you didn't think it ever would either. Or at least, you did before you met Zero. This girl brought you out of your shell, but you'd never admit it. You could admit, however, to how she always brightened up your day and made you smile no matter what. But you refused to acknowledge the fact that she flusters you like no one ever has.

The two of you were hanging out in the forest again. You decided to dress up a little for this date, wearing a pretty skirt and blouse. Couldn't change your shoes though, you refused to get a fancy pair of heels or flats dirty so you wore sneakers. Speaking of your sneakers, you nearly tripped over the laces when you were walking. Zero kindly bent down and began to retie your shoes for you, making you smile. Suddenly she looked up into your eyes, and the intensity of her silver gaze made you blush.

You couldn't move or look away as she slowly moved her head under your skirt, peeking underneath. You gulped and turned bright red as you gently patted her head. "A-ah, okay that's enough. I didn't wear anything cute underneath this." You stammered as she giggled.

Judge Angels:

"Come on in, make yourself at home." You grinned as Dina gasped excitedly and ran into your home, nearly jumping up and down from excitement. 

"Ooh, this place is so cool! I love it here!" She hugged you tightly and you laughed, squeezing her back. Dina leaned in and suddenly kissed you, taking your breath away. Time seemed to slow down as you kissed, her lips were warm and your stomach fluttered with excitement as she lowered her hands to your bottom. She gently squeezed and reached under your pants, making you sigh happily-

"Eeeek!" You suddenly squealed as your underwear was pulled harshly upwards. Dina cackled evilly in your ear and finally let go after a moment. You immediately backed up and reached behind you. "Wh-wh-what- did you just- give me a wedgie?" She cackled harder at this, bending over and clutching her stomach. You stared at her silently, your face burning from shame. God why did you kind of like that- why did you kind of like that oh my god.

Nurse Ann:

Today, Ann was over at your house for the first time. You were watching television together on the couch, neither one of you were actually interested in the show but didn't say anything. And then an idea popped into your head. With a grin, you reached over and placed your hand on her thigh. She pushed your hand off. You reached again and squeezed this time. Within an instant, you were lying on your back on the couch being pinned down by Ann.

She squeezed your wrists tight and glared down at you. You gulped before saying, "Heh, sorry . . . did I go too far?" But then you suddenly realized how close her chest was to your face, and your smug look disappeared quickly as you blushed and stared. She obviously noticed this and paused before uncovering her mouth and leaning in, pressing a kiss against your cheek. You couldn't really move, you could only stare and stammer as she kissed down your neck.

Bloodhound:

Another night, another walk with Bloodhound. The usual excitement was there, but tonight you were feeling a little . . . well, sad. You weren't sure why, you were with your girlfriend and having a great time! Why should you be sad? You sighed and loosened your grip around her hand. Luckily, nothing seemed to get by Bloodhound. She stopped walking and squeezed your hand, pulling you closer. You didn't look up until she lifted your chin and kissed you.

Your stomach fluttered as a wave of pure happiness hit you. Bloodhound had only kissed you once, you had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt. All your sadness seemed to melt away instantly, and when she pulled away you giggled and made her smile. "Feeling better?"


	10. Another Spooky Gal?

Jane the Killer:

Once again, you found yourself waiting for Jane. You really had to stop arriving so early, you weren't very patient. Hoping she'd arrive soon, you leaned against a tree in the park and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to get dark, you didn't want to stay out here alone much longer. No sooner had you thought that, a voice behind you made you jump.

"Hey!" A rough voice snapped. You whipped around and gawked at the woman before you. She was taller then you, not quite as tall as Jane but still. She had very wild, messy brown hair and a scowl on her face. You gaped at what appeared to be stitches in the corners of her mouth, and an eye so disfigured it looked like a clock- no wait, was it a clock? You couldn't tell, it was fucking crazy. The girl already seemed pissed for whatever reason, but your staring made it worse.

"The fuck you starin' at, bitch? Surprised to see me?" She pushed you roughly, and you gasped as you landed on the dirt path. You snapped your head up and looked at her fearfully.

"I-I . . . I-I don't-"

"'I-I-I-' Shut up, you sound pathetic." She suddenly grinned widely and stepped forward. "Do a favor for me and kiss my fuckin' boot. Go ahead, kiss it. If you're as weak as I've been hearing you should be used to this." You whimpered pitifully and looked down at her shoe. Leaning forward nervously, you were preparing to kiss her as she wished when another voice spoke from above you.

"Clockwork." The brunette stopped laughing and glanced over. You looked too and were very relieved to see it was Jane, looking pissed as hell. "Y/N, get up and come here. Now." You eagerly did as you were told and hurried over to her, where you hid behind her back like a child as she snapped at the other woman. "I suggest you leave, Clockwork. You know I don't tolerate pigs like you."

"Oh wow, what a fucking hero you are. One day you'll fall off your high horse and realize you aren't as pure and perfect as you think you are." The girl, who you were assuming was named Clockwork, hissed back. She whipped around and angrily walked away, leaving Jane to comfort you.

"I-I'm sorry Jane-" You quickly stammered an apology, feeling like a fool for almost kissing that woman. Jane hugged you with a smile.

"Don't apologize my love. Why don't we go to that cafe nearby? I'll buy you your favorite." She gently wiped the dirt off your back and bottom from your fall, making you blush and smile.

Clockwork:

Clockwork was pissed. Not surprising, she usually was. But right now, it was way worse then normal. She had her fists clenched and was glaring daggers at the back of the girls head, that stupid girl. That damn bitch who dared to talk to you, talk to you like you were the cutest thing she'd ever seen. You were Clockwork's, not hers. All this was racing through her mind while you, meanwhile, were sheepishly smiling at the stranger and trying to subtly pull away.

The girl, who you still didn't know the name of, was monochromatic and carrying a mallet, the sight intimidated you at first but her kind words reassured you. You were friendly at first just as she was, but not only did you want to get back to your walk with Clockwork, you also noticed her enraged expression and honestly did not want to be on the receiving end of her anger.

"You're so sweet. And cute too! Aw, I wish I could-" She didn't get to finish her sentence; Clockwork grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled. She fell back with a gasp and landed hard on the sidewalk, her mallet crashing to the ground. 

"Ah, I'm so so-" You shut your mouth. Clockwork stared at you, her expression murderous. You nervously stood up straight and looked away from the girl, letting Clockwork lead you away silently. You felt really bad for her; you wanted to apologize and help her up but . . . no way you wanted to get on Clocky's bad side, especially after the way you just saw her whip that girl around like a ragdoll. Hell no, you'd rather be a coward then a fool.

Zero:

Your face flushed red as you gulped, backing up slowly until your back hit the tree behind you. You had almost grown used to this feeling, this fluttering of excitement and warm embarrassment in your face. But this time, it wasn't fun. Yes, it was exciting but it was a mixture of shame and guilt, and nervousness. You felt uncomfortable. Probably because it wasn't Zero making you feel this way.

It was . . . you had no idea who this was. A very beautiful, dark haired girl had approached you while you were waiting for Zero in the woods, and you were slowly backed up until you were trapped between her and a tree. Her black lips curved into a smirk as she pressed against you. "You're so pretty . . . and your expression is so cute." She kissed your cheek, making you recoil. "Aww, you're scared . . . don't worry honey, I'll take good care of you." The woman began to kiss down your neck, gently nibbling. 

Suddenly, she pulled back. No, she was pulled off you and thrown to the side, where she gasped and growled in anger. You gaped at Zero as she picked you up and glared at the girl. "You ever touch her again, I'll bash your fucking brains in." She hissed. It wasn't directed at you but you still shivered. Once you had walked a good distance away, you pressed closer to Zero and closed your eyes. "Thank you . . ."

Judge Angels:

Dina seemed more crazy then usual. She was being louder and weirder, if that was even possible. And she kept glancing around too as if looking for something. You had no idea what it was until you turned the street corner with her, and saw a very strange looking girl up ahead. Just one glance and you knew she was trouble. Dina seemed to sense it too, even if she tried to hide it by grinning widely.

"Hey Ann! Long time no see, how are ya?" You both approached, you very hesitantly. The girl, apparently named Ann, was glaring directly at you. She was wearing what seemed to be some sort of nurse's costume, and had long red hair and red eyes. You felt very intimidated, why was she looking at you like that? Dina acted like she didn't notice though. 

"Who is this?" Ann whispered, making you gulp. Dina, however, just giggled.

"This is my girlfriend Y/N!" Ann lowered her eyes angrily.

"You're a fool, this won't go unnoticed . . . you're lucky I pity you." You couldn't tell who she was talking to when she said that, you thought Dina at first but she had looked at you. Dina watched as she turned and walked away, still smiling all the while. It took you a second to notice her eyebrows were furrowed; she was worried too.

Nurse Ann:

This was not the first time you had walked outside to see your girlfriend being annoyed. It was starting to get old. She looked pissed as hell this time though as a blonde girl rambled on and on and circled around her while shouting. You approached and raised your eyebrows at them. "Uh, is everything alright-?"

"OH MY GOODNESS! Is this who I think it is? You're even sexier then I could've ever imagined!" The blonde screamed so loud your ears rung. Ann didn't budge, just closed her eyes and sighed. She seemed almost used to this. "Call me Judge Angels sweetie. And you are? Aw, who am I kidding? I already know your name Y/N." At this, Ann seemed to snap.

"I don't tolerate anyone who disobeys my orders, Angels." Her voice rung out fierce, making you freeze up. "Leave now, or I will show no mercy on you." 'Judge Angels' pouted and began to skip away. 

"You're no fuuun." Once she had left her sight, Ann turned back to you, her glare daring you to ask any questions. You gulped and smiled sheepishly. 

"Um . . . how was your day?"

Bloodhound:

Everything seemed fine. You were just walking and holding Bloodhound's hand, chatting quietly under the moonlight as usual. But everything changed when she snapped her head to the right and faced the forest, looking fear stricken. You were scared too; you hadn't heard anything but if Bloodhound was frightened you definitely should be too. An agonizing thirty second of pure silence passed before a figure finally appeared.

Someone in a stained white hoodie peered out of the forest, long strands of black hair over their face. Or what you thought was their face, when they creeped closer you realized it was a mask, a very creepy one. The way the figure approached but stopped at the end of the forest, refusing to cross over to the sidewalk reminded you of Bloodhound.

"Kate." Bloodhound's whisper next to you made you jump in surprise. "Don't do this. Please." So her name was Kate? Was this one of the people Bloodhound had mentioned? One of the people whom she didn't want to hear you? She wasn't thinking about hurting you right? 

"I know you're not like them, you're like me. You don't wanna do this, so don't. Don't tell them Kate. Please . . . please." The way Bloodhound was pleading was so unlike her it hurt and scared you to hear. It seemed forever until Kate moved; she lowered her head before slowly turning around and disappearing into the forest again.

Bloodhound never explained to you what happened that night. She hurried you home before going into the woods herself. You didn't ask; you knew she wouldn't answer.


	11. Sick Day

Jane the Killer:

"Aww, my poor baby." Jane leaned down and softly kissed your cheek before handing you a hot cup of tea. You sniffled and sat up slightly, taking the cup from her hands and looking up tiredly at her. This cold was exhausting you, and you hadn't even done anything all day. At least Jane was here to comfort you, she made the best company. She played with your hair gently as you sipped on your tea, making your cheeks turn pink.

She 'aww'ed' again and pinched your cheeks, making you whine at her. "Jaaane." She giggled and showered you with kisses. You were pouting on the outside but absolutely melting inside.

Clockwork:

Today, you were sick. Very sick. You left the back door unlocked and laid on the couch under a blanket, not looking forward to having to tell Clockwork that you couldn't go out tonight. You actually fell asleep waiting for her, but when she walked in she woke you up, making you grumble. "C'mon Y/N, get the hell up. Let's hang."

"Mmm, I can't. I'm sick." You moaned, holding your stomach. It hurt like hell. Clockwork sighed and sat at the other end of the couch at your feet.

"Fine. I guess I'll just . . . take care of you then." She tried, but . . . she had no idea what she was doing. She would grumble every time you asked for something, and honestly spent more time watching television then watching you. Not that it mattered that much, you were just sick not dying or anything. And when she would fetch you stuff and gently kiss your forehead, it made up for the grumbles.

Zero:

Zero was being incredibly kind to you. Yes you were ill, but you got grumpy when you were sick. Very grumpy. Despite your occasional grumbling and snapping at her and telling her what to do, she stayed sweet and patient. Well, for the most part. Before you took a nap, you rather rudely asked her to turn off the television. When she finally did, she gently grabbed your shirt collar and leaned in.

"Don't get all bossy now, Y/N. Just because you're sick doesn't mean I'll deal with your sass." She smiled at you, making you gulp. "So behave. Alright?"

"Ah . . . yes, okay." You mumbled, looking up at her nervously. She giggled and let you go before walking away, leaving you to wonder what the hell just happened.

Judge Angels:

A warm hand soothingly rubbed your sore tummy, having you quietly sigh with happiness. You were surprised, Dina seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she comforted you. Honestly, when she begged to come over and help you were expecting her to be bouncing off the walls with energy per usual, but she wasn't. Well, she was still herself so she obviously spoke quite loudly and skipped around, but she helped a lot more then you thought she would.

"Take your medicine!" You opened your mouth obediently and scrunched up your face once you tasted the bitter liquid. Dina patted your head happily once you swallowed and then pulled up your blanket. "Okay, go sleepy sleep now! You need your rest." You smiled and got comfy as you could, Dina's dark and shiny eyes being the last thing you see before falling asleep.

Nurse Ann:

"Are you gonna take care of me?" You silkily asked the woman above you. She glared down at you, not answering because she knew what you were thinking. Ann pushed you back down into the bed and grabbed some medicine off the nightstand. You glowered at it before slowly and dramatically shaking your head. She lowered her eyes and gestured for you to take it. You shook your head no again.

Ann pinched your cheeks together quickly and pressed the cup to your lips. You squeaked before finally swallowing it, not wanting it to spill all over you. "You're no fun." You pouted.

Bloodhound:

You hadn't seen Bloodhound in three days, but it felt like forever. You had caught the flu and had to stay home when you'd usually sneak out, but finally tonight you were feeling better. Luckily, you had a feeling you were coming down with something so before you stayed home you warned her you might not be able to make it the next few nights. Walking briskly down the sidewalk, you arrived where you usually met her. You saw her standing there waiting for you, making your heart swell.

The two of you ran towards each other and eagerly hugged, Bloodhound grabbing you around the waist and gently swinging you around her. "I missed you so much." You mumbled, and she smiled.

"I missed you too."


	12. Who Wears the Pants

Jane the Killer:

This one is pretty obvious. Jane of course wears the pants in your relationship. Not only are you shy and quiet, but she's naturally pretty bold and straight forward. But she was unbelievably patient and kind with you, always happy to be by your side to encourage and push you forward. She loved being in charge, she saw it almost as a way of taking care of you. 

Clockwork:

Clockwork always wore the pants. Always. Not because she was responsible, she was actually pretty rash with decisions. But she loved being in charge and telling you what to do. You usually didn't mind at all, sometimes even liking it yourself. If you ever try to tell Clockwork what to do however, she throws a little fit. She wants to always be the leader, and secretly wants to protect you as well.

Zero:

This one is a bit tricky. Out of the two of you, you were the responsible one. She wasn't irresponsible or anything, you were just always on top of things and well organized. You also tended to be the one to tell her what to do, usually not in a bossy way but rather as advice and encouragement. And even though you did these things, there were times where you seriously doubted you were the one in charge. Every now and then, Zero would pull you aside and calmly warn you. It intimidated the hell out of you.

Judge Angels:

Anyone who has seen Dina knows that she is not the responsible one. She wasn't dumb, just . . . extremely chaotic for the fun of it. And that was alright! You enjoyed being responsible, it made you quite happy. Gently advising and encouraging her was also an expertise of yours. But she also was supportive as hell for you, always by your side to hype you up. You were a perfect duo.

Nurse Ann:

You would never ever admit it but . . . you were definitely that type of person to say you're a top when you're not. And even though you'd never say this to anyone, pretty much everyone knew. Especially Ann. She was very patient yes, so when you'd tell her what to do or try to take charge she'd go with it. But get on her nerves and you would not be cocky again for a while. She definitely knew how to put you in your place, and you kind of hated that you liked it.

Bloodhound:

Bloodhound certainly wears the pants in your relationship. She was very responsible and incredibly smart and calculating, always seems to know what's coming. That's what you loved about her, her crazy fast mind and instincts to protect you. Her want to keep you safe urged her to constantly tell you what to do. Not that she was bossy at all, just often giving you advice and pointing out important things you didn't notice before.


	13. ~Lulu~

First Meeting:

Dry leaves crunched under your shoes as you walked through the forest, eyes glancing around. It wasn't the prettiest day, but that didn't bring down your mood the slightest bit. It was a cold, cloudy day, all the leaves had fallen off the trees and a fog was beginning to appear at your feet. But it grew quickly, within a few minutes you could barely see a couple feet in front of you. But you didn't mind this. In fact, you loved this.

Now this was a vibe. Spooky and mysterious, just your style. You smiled and stopped to glance around and appreciate the fog's strange beauty. 

"Hello." You nearly jumped out of your skin. A woman's soft voice spoke behind you, making you whip around. A girl shorter then you stood there, long black hair in pigtails and her bangs covering her eyes. She wore what looked like a blue uniform, her hands clasped in front of her. You paused before smiling at her.

"Uh, hey." You replied, and no sooner had those words left your mouth did she speak again.

"You're very pretty." She said, and you sheepishly scratched your head. 

"Ah, well gosh thank you! Oh, um . . ." You went quiet as she approached you, suddenly getting very close, too close actually. She giggled and you nervously chuckled back, having no idea what was happening. That's when she raised her head to look at you.

She was eyeless. Bloody, empty sockets replaced her eyes, and she grinned at you as she slowly reached towards your face. "Give . . . me . . . your-" You smacked her hand away and backed up, scowling. Okay, you may have no idea what was happening and who this girl was, but you were NOT gonna let her touch your face. No way in hell.

She gaped at you, her mouth open in surprise. The two of you stared at each other in shocked silence. You would've laughed from how comical it was if it weren't for the fact that she was still eyeless. Finally, you sighed and walked past her, going back the way you came. If there's anything that ruins a nice walk, it's a creepy girl.

Meeting Again:

It was the next day, and you were once again walking through the forest. You hadn't forgotten about the girl but when some more fog began to appear you were reminded of her. And sure enough, when you turned around there she was. "Okay fine, what do you want?" You sighed and stared at her. 

"I wanna know why you aren't afraid of me!" She grumbled. From the way she was whining, she sounded just like a brat.

"Give me one good reason why I should be." You replied calmly, looking her up and down. Yea, the whole eyeless thing was creepy and all but there obviously had to be some sort of reasonable explanation you just weren't thinking of. The girl didn't reply, just stared at you. You glared back, beginning to lose your patience. 

"Fine . . . until next time." She said quietly, turning around and walking away. The fog cleared as she went, revealing she had disappeared. You blinked. All you wanted was to walk through the woods, was that too much to ask?

Becoming Friends:

Apparently, it was. She must've known you were going to return the next day, because the girl appeared once again on your next walk. She would not leave you alone. You decided to just keep walking and ignore her, hoping she'd go away but she didn't. But she didn't speak to you either, never started a conversation or explained anything, only followed you and quietly replied when you spoke first. At first, it was pretty annoying. But then . . . you didn't want to admit it, but it was kind of cute.

She was a pretty girl and was obviously shy from the way she spoke and her demeanor. The way she followed you around the forest reminded you of a lost duckling, making you resist a smile. "So . . . what's your name?" You finally asked her, preparing to leave the woods soon. 

"Lulu." She said shyly. You and Lulu became friends pretty quickly, you would visit the woods every day for a walk at the same time and come across her, happily letting her follow you and listening to her quiet responses patiently. 

Confessions:

You were thinking hard as you walked with Lulu. She noticed your silence but didn't say anything. You were thinking about how much you liked her, everything about her. But what were you gonna do about it? There was nothing to do but ask her out, might as well give it a shot. You breathed in before stopping and turning around.

"Hey, uh, Lulu? Do you wanna go on a picnic date with me tomorrow?" You asked, getting a little braver the more you spoke. To your dismay, she looked away and kneaded her shirt. She didn't respond so you continued. "It's okay if not! It's just to hang out and have fun, we don't have to if you don't want to." This seemed to relax her a little as she turned back to you.

"Alright . . ." Lulu said, making you grin happily.

It's a Date:

Your date with Lulu was absolutely wonderful. The two of you sat on a blanket and ate a basket full of food you had prepared. She quickly apologized for not bringing any food herself but you shrugged it off, you didn't mind. She was just as adorable as you remembered, blushing and giggling when you made jokes or subtly flirted. One thing you did notice though, she seemed to be very cautious. Not only had she taken a moment to consider the date, but she also pulled away when you reached for her hand. You weren't offended, you had been hurt before too. You could understand why someone would want to be careful.

First Kiss:

You and Lulu did not share your first kiss for quite a while. You went on several dates and were close for a couple months before you finally kissed. When Lulu quickly kissed your cheek goodbye and hurried away, you were as happy as you were shocked. Of course, you had been waiting for her to make the first move, you didn't want to scare or pressure her. But still, you had grown used to not being physically close so the kiss touched you.

Jealousy:

"Y/N . . ."

"Hold on, gimme a second." You replied, staring down at your phone. You paused your conversation with Lulu to quickly type a message to your friend. A quick message turned into a full conversation of memes, and soon enough you were laughing with your back to Lulu, even failing to notice when she pulled on your sleeve gently. You finally turned your attention back to her when she snatched your phone away. Biting back a retort, you sighed and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry . . . you were saying?" She grinned and gave you your phone back, quietly continuing to speak.

Flustered:

Blushing and quiet, the two of you walked through the forest holding hands. This was the first time you had ever really touched, other then your kiss. Her hand was cold but it still made you feel warm all over. Lulu was nearly overwhelmed, not knowing what to say or how to react. She had been the one to grab your hand, as mentioned earlier you never wanted to start things just in case. Eventually, she seemed to relax a bit before smiling softly to herself.

Another Spooky Gal?

One day, you and Lulu were walking through the forest like usual when she suddenly stopped in her tracks and went silent. You did too, staring at her with your eyebrows raised. But pretty quickly, you realized why she had stopped as you heard some rustling nearby quickly approaching. You turned around and watched as a girl practically threw herself out of the bushes.

You didn't even have time to see what she looked like before she gasped dramatically and clapped her hands together, literally squealing with delight. "Oh. My. GOD. You two are so cute! Lulu I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Oooh, this is so romantic! I love romance! Speaking of romance, wanna hear what I did last night? Okay, so basically I saw Jeff walking around and I followed him and then he turned around and we made eye contact. He attacked me afterwards but that's okay! Wanna see where he cut me?" She said all this very quickly and in one breath, making your head hurt just listening.

As she showed off her wound and bragged about it, you looked her up and down. If you weren't already used to Lulu you may have been more disturbed. She had long, black hair with a purple streak pulled back in a ponytail with a big red bow, colorful clothes, a bloody mouth and wide, excited eyes. Suddenly, Lulu grabbed your hand and pulled you away quickly. The girl didn't even seem to notice you leaving, she just kept staring at her cut and rambling on and on.

Sick Day:

Today, you were so sick you couldn't even get up. Thank goodness you had felt bad yesterday and warned Lulu you might not make it tomorrow, otherwise she'd be wondering where you were. You missed her terribly as you laid in bed moaning in pain. Luckily, the sickness seemed to be mostly gone by the next morning, so as soon as you ate breakfast you hurried into the forest.

Five minutes later and you were hugging and comforting a whimpering Lulu, who seemed so distressed she didn't even hesitate before jumping into your arms. "What's wrong?!" You asked.

"I thought . . . I was worried that you . . ." She didn't finish but she didn't need to, you understood what she meant. You quickly apologized and rubbed her back, assuring her everything would be okay.

Who Wears the Pants:

Neither you or Lulu ever tell each other what to do. Lulu because she was timid, and you because you just didn't feel the need to. You were both pretty responsible people, nearly equal. So if you had to choose who you believed wore the pants, it'd have to be you. Lulu was quiet and shy, you often assured and supported her, even pushing her gently to do things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The special guest in this chapter is Nina the Killer who does not belong to me! I believe her story is written anonymously however if this is false please let me know.


	14. ~Rouge~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to XxDevilArtxX on Quotev for requesting Rouge! Enjoy~

First Meeting:

As you ran as fast as you could through the trees, your chest tightening and aching, voices jeered behind you. They were gaining on you as you slowed out of exhaustion. Running into the woods was a dumb idea, of course they'd follow you in here. Now if they caught you, you'd be completely alone with no chance of getting help. 

Why were you being chased? You didn't quite know why your bullies chose you, they acted just like high schoolers from the way they mocked and tormented you. You were all in college now for god's sake, can't they grow up and leave you alone? Suddenly, your foot caught on something and you tripped, landing hard on the ground. You didn't even try to get up again, you just covered your head with defeat and listened anxiously as they approached.

But when they ran up to you, they suddenly quieted and stopped. You didn't look up, afraid they'd hit you, but your curiosity was peaked when an unfamiliar voice spoke from in front of you. "You're trespassing on private property. I suggest you leave." It was a woman who spoke with a strange and bold authority. Your tormentors seemed to agree that she was not to mess with, so they grumbled and turned around, leaving while muttering some insults under their breath. You finally looked up, feeling it was safe, and froze.

A tall masked figure stood before you, wearing a tattered hood with long, messy brown hair. Her mask was creepy to say the least, big, empty holes for eyes with a very crooked and evil looking smile. You were frightened until she bent down and offered a hand, asking if you were alright. You instantly felt a sort of comfort and calm around her, and smile sheepishly.

"Y-yea, I'm okay . . . thank you." She kept a hold on your hand for a moment even after you stood, before letting go.

"I suggest you leave as well, these woods aren't safe. I'll walk you out." The two of you chatted as you walked through the forest. She was actually very kind and friendly, surprising considering the mask. You wanted to ask about it but decided not to, she had helped you so you shouldn't bother her.

You were a little sad to leave her, but hopeful as you decided you'd visit her the next day, even if she had warned you not to.

Meeting Again:

Now that you were actually walking through the forest and looking around, you were enjoying yourself and realized just how pretty it was. That's kind of hard to do when you're running away from someone. You were hoping you'd come across that girl again, but the longer you walked the more you began to feel foolish. These woods were huge, how were you supposed to find her? And what if she wasn't even here?

"Excuse me." You jumped and turned around, happy to see her again even if she had just spooked you. She crossed her arms. "I thought I told you this forest was dangerous. This wasn't very smart of you." She was criticizing you, making you look down at the ground a little shamefully.

"I'm sorry, I just . . . wanted to see you again." You admitted. She went quiet, seeming shocked.

"Well . . . let's not talk here. Come, we can walk somewhere else?" She offered, and you brightened up quickly.

"Okay!" You and the girl walked out of the forest and even a little down the streets of your neighborhood and talked. Rouge, she had asked you to call her, asked you all sorts of questions and you happily told her about yourself. You were a little embarrassed talking about your bullies, but she comforted and assured you it wasn't your fault. When it was time to leave, she promised she'd meet you at the edge of the forest again the next day, making you smile.

Becoming Friends:

Every evening, you and Rouge would meet at the forest line and walk around your neighborhood. She strongly preferred walking when it was darker, which you didn't mind at all. You thought night time was beautiful too. She only let you in the forest once more, and that was to take off her mask. She was adorable, big brown eyes and a warm smile as she looked at you. You felt the urge to kiss her, but didn't, instead just blushing and commenting that she was pretty.

Confessions:

"Rouge . . . I wanna tell you something . . ." You said one night to her while on another one of your walks. She turned to you and hummed, showing she was listening. You gulped and continued. "I . . . I-I really like you, like a lot . . . I'm sorry, I just . . ." You were starting to panic already, not knowing what to say. But she grabbed your hand and lightly squeezed it.

"I like you too, Y/N. No need to be embarrassed." You nervously smiled and blushed, looking down at your intertwined hands.

It's a Date:

Your date wasn't anything exciting or new, but it still made both of you very happy. You took another walk as you usually did, except this time you brought a basket of food for you to eat at a park you had discovered recently. The two of you sat at a bench and ate, chatting about yourselves and recent events. Once it was getting late and time for you to go home, she hugged you gently, making you grin.

First Kiss:

Rouge noticed you anxiously kneading your shirt, and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Is everything alright?" She asked, and you frowned, thinking.

"Yes, but . . . do you think maybe . . . you could take off your mask?" She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry but not today honey, especially not here. Why do you want me to?" 

"I-I want to kiss you." You blushed and muttered shyly. To your surprise, she giggled and pulled up her mask just slightly before leaning in and kissing you. Her lips were warm and soft, making you flush red. She pulled away rather quickly though and pulled her mask back down.

"Don't give me that look, you can have another later."

Jealousy:

You forced a smile and nodded politely as you listened to the man next to you ramble on and on about who knows what. Rouge had asked you to meet her today at the park, and you were patiently sitting and waiting for her when this guy decided to sit next to you and try to flirt. Incredibly uninterested but not wanting to be rude, you stared off into space and stayed quiet.

When a hand softly grabbed your shoulder, you jumped and glanced to the side. You smiled when you saw it was just Rouge, who gently ushered you up and pulled you away. The guy called after you in confusion, but Rouge lead you to not even look back. When you were far enough away, she muttered, "I didn't like him very much." You sighed, amusedly agreeing with her.

Flustered:

Another evening, another walk with Rouge. Except this time you decided to show her around your house. You had pointed it out to her several times before, but she had never went in for some reason. The second you closed the door behind you and turned back to her, you were kissed on the lips. You sighed happily and held her waist as she gently placed her hands on your bottom.

When she finally pulled away for some air, she smiled and said, "I've been waiting to do that for a while. We should have come here for privacy a long time ago, hm?" You blushed and giggled.

Another Spooky Gal?:

Your eyes widened in surprise as you approached the forest, seeing Rouge as usual but another girl standing near her. She had long red hair and was wearing a black nurse's outfit, very strange you thought. When you walked up to them, Rouge stepped forward out of the forest but the other girl did not. "Hi Y/N. This is my friend Ann. Again, thank you for covering me. Really." She said to Ann, turning to her. Ann nodded almost solemnly before staring at you silently for a moment, then turning and walking away.

"Wow. She's . . . mysterious." You commented. Rouge hummed and lead you away, changing the subject.

Sick Day:

Knock knock knock.

You grumbled and threw the blanket off of you, taking a minute to finally sit up and stand. You shuffled to the door and opened it, squinting from the bright light. "Y/N? Are you alright?" Oh, it was Rouge. You recognized her voice immediately and smiled, glad you weren't dealing with a stranger.

"Yea, I'm just sick. Aw shit, you must've been expecting me-" You didn't get to finish as Rouge suddenly stepped inside and closed the door, speaking worriedly. 

"Oh no, you're sick?! Oh honey, lay down right now! I'll take care of you . . . here, get under this blanket and I'll get you some water. Ah, you're burning up. Poor thing." Your heart swelled at the way she took care of you, she was so caring and sweet. She even spent the night to make sure you were okay.

Who Wears the Pants:

Rouge certainly wears the pants. She's incredibly caring, kind, and protective over you, almost like a mother. You don't mind at all when she advises you or tells you what to do, you like it actually because you trust her so much to know what's best for you and make good decisions. And she always does, it's a combination of intelligence and knowing you so well she could almost read your mind.


	15. A Talk

Jane the Killer:

Jane gently sat you down on the couch and took your hand, looking at you. You were a little nervous, afraid why she was so serious. "Y/N, it's important that I tell you this, so listen to me." You gulped and nodded, urging her to continue. "In the past, I was . . . hurt . . . by someone, a man . . . and after that happened, I decided it was my job to take care of him, make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

You nodded again, your eyes widened. She smiled softly and kissed your cheek. "This is still very important to me, just like you are, so I thought you should know." You wanted to know more and ask multiple questions, but you decided not to. Just from the way she spoke you could tell this wasn't fun to talk about for her.

Clockwork:

"Y/N, I wanna tell you somthin'." Clockwork suddenly said one night. You turned to her nonchalantly. "Basically, I murder people. Like, a lot. Kinda explains why I look so fucked up." You frowned and looked away, unamused.

"That's not very funny-"

"I'm not joking." She stopped walking and grabbed your arm to stop you too. You didn't look at her, not wanting to believe it. "Haven't you ever wondered why I look like this?" She snapped, and you closed your eyes.

"Okay fine, so you kill people. Why are you telling me this?" You replied calmly, still in disbelief.

"I don't know, cuz . . . cuz I thought you should know, just cuz like . . . I care about you." She added, looking sheepish. You sighed and continued walking and asking her a million questions, wanting proof she was telling the truth. But the more you learned the more unsettled you got.

Zero:

You broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. You smiled, hearing Zero's familiar cheers and clapping. It was dramatic, but always made you happy. When you got out of the water, she gently wrapped you in a towel and lead you over to some sunlight to dry off quicker. "You know Y/N, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." She said, grinning happily per usual.

"Alright, go ahead." You replied, not even looking up as you dried off your legs.

"I kill people." You froze. She . . . did what now? You glanced up at her and gaped at the happy smile still on her face. But Zero was always joking, no way she actually kills people! She's too much of a sweetheart! You chuckled nervously and looked away again. 

"Okay . . ." You replied quietly, listening as she began to talk about something else. But you couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Judge Angels:

Staring at Dina, you couldn't help but smirk with amusement. She was currently whispering excitedly and jumping up and down. She had told you she had something to tell you, you were nervous at first but once she had jokingly revealed that she kills people you relaxed. Classic Dina, always playing with you. "I kill people, Y/N! I kill a lot of people, I cut them up with my sword and write with their blood! Hehe, I'm glad you think it's funny too!" 

You giggled. "You're so silly. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yep! I'm a murderer!"

"Yea I'm sure you are, Dina." You shook your head in faux disappointment and lead her to the kitchen to make some snacks.

Nurse Ann:

Ann wasn't much of a talker. So when she told you she had to talk to you, you began to panic. Oh god, what did you do this time. You kneaded your shirt and stared at her anxiously as she closed your door behind her and then turned to you. "Y/N, you can't tell anyone about this. If you do, I'll know. Now tell me you won't tell anyone." Okay, so you most likely hadn't messed up. Still, this didn't seem good.

"O-okay, I won't tell anyone." You replied shakily.

"Good." She stepped forward. "I have a job Y/N, and it's to kill specific people when ordered to. This is why I'm often busy." A chill went up your spine. This had to be some sort of joke. But Ann doesn't do jokes, not at all. You gulped and avoided looking her in the eye. 

"Oh . . ." She gently grabbed your hand and leaned in. 

"This is a secret, Y/N. Keep quiet for me."

Bloodhound:

When Bloodhound first hinted at why she lives in the forest, you assumed the worst. And unfortunately the worst ended up being the truth. "I'm going to answer some questions I'm sure you've been asking yourself." She said one night, as far away from the forest as you've ever been. She glanced around before lowering her voice to a whisper. "I have a very dangerous job, one that requires me to live in the forest that I watch over. They . . . they did this to me." She hissed quietly, gesturing to the burned half of her face.

"And the last thing I want is you going in there and ending up like me, so take this as a warning." She muttered dangerously, and you quickly nodded and went still.

Lulu:

You and Lulu were once again walking through the forest together, when she suddenly spoke up. "Y/N . . . why do you think I look the way I do?" You furrowed your eyebrows and thought for a moment.

"I . . . have no idea." You admitted, looking at her. 

"Would you believe me if I said I'm a murderer?" Lulu whispered. You resisted the urge to laugh.

"No." You spoke honestly, not able to fight back a grin though. She sighed and crossed her arms while you snickered. She was just trying to seem more intimidating, you could tell. But you knew better, Lulu was just a shy baby who couldn't hurt anyone.

Rouge:

"Y/N honey, sit next to me for a moment." You did as you were told and looked up at her, a little concerned. "Now you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, or I'll be very angry with you alright?" She sounded once again like a scolding mother, so you nodded. "I've killed some people, Y/N. It's my job to. I hope you don't think of me any differently because of this."

You frowned and looked away, confused as all hell. What was she talking about? "I don't think of you any differently, I just . . . don't understand." You murmured, and she rubbed your back.

"There's a lot of things I can't tell you about it, but . . . just know I love you, alright?" You nodded weakly and leaned into her, suddenly feeling a little dizzy.


	16. Suspicion

Jane the Killer:

After Jane told you, she went to the restroom, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You decided to step outside for a breath of fresh air, feeling a little overwhelmed. You slowly walked down your driveway, looking up at the sky and thinking hard when the front door opened and you heard heels stomping behind you. Jane grabbed your arm just as you turned around, and she began to roughly pull you back in the house.

"W-what's wrong Jane?" You asked anxiously, but she didn't answer. She just scowled and slammed the door behind her, making you tremble nervously. You didn't know what you did, but you had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Clockwork:

For the first time for as long as you could remember, you locked your doors. Maybe it was a little rude, but oh well. You just wanted to be alone tonight, you didn't feel like being around Clockwork after what she'd told you. As you laid in bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about her, you could hear a knocking from downstairs. You knew it was her at your backdoor, probably trying to get your attention to let her in. Might as well pretend you're asleep.

That's when you heard an odd noise. It sounded just like . . . the back door being thrown open. Your eyes widened and you quickly got up and headed downstairs, where you yelped when you almost ran into a waiting Clockwork. "How- h-how did you get in?!"

"I picked the lock." She spat, glaring at you. "So. Why'd you lock the door?" She sounded pissed. You gulped and looked away, dreading what might happen.

Zero:

Zero usually picks you up at this time to hang out. You sighed and stretched out on the couch, covering your head with the blanket. You didn't want to hang out today. Partially because of what she had said yesterday, and partially because you just didn't feel good. So when you heard a regular knock at the door, you ignored it and stayed quiet. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off, she wouldn't know.

She kept knocking. And knocking. They got louder and faster, making you bite your lip anxiously. Why was she still there? You froze when you heard her rattling the doorknob. You were beginning to get unnerved, maybe it was something of importance? But something was telling you not to answer the door, so you refused.

It went silent. You quietly sighed with relief as you heard her footsteps faintly leave, closing your eyes again and curling into a ball. Today was just not a good day, you needed some alone time to just . . . relax. But you couldn't, not now after that slightly disturbing incident. You had a bad feeling.

You couldn't believe your ears when you heard the familiar squeak of your back door. Had you forgotten to lock it? You must've, how the hell else was someone opening it? Half hoping it was Zero and half not, you went very still with fear under your blanket as footsteps approached. "Well well well, if it isn't little Y/N. So you were ignoring me. Good to know." It was Zero, but it didn't sound like it. 

Her voice was anything but sweet.

Judge Angels:

A couple minutes after Dina left your house, she sent you a couple messages. And then another. And some more. You responded as best you could at first, but eventually you had to set down your phone to do the dishes. Your phone buzzed and buzzed on the counter, but you ignored it, honestly thinking it wasn't anything really important. Dina could wait a few minutes.

Well apparently, she couldn't. There was a loud knock at the door so you dried off your hands and opened it, and were shocked to see a very angry Dina. Before you could ask why she was back, she stomped into your home and began yelling. "Why weren't you answering me?! It's because of what I told you, isn't it?! It's because I kill people, you're all scared now and wanna leave me! Well I'm not gonna let that happen!" 

Nurse Ann:

You gulped and looked down at your lap instead of the screen in front of you. How were you supposed to politely ask Ann to leave? You were uncomfortable and scared and wanted to be alone, but you were too afraid to ask her to go. "Is everything alright?" Ann suddenly asked you, making you jump. 

"Ah, u-uh yes, I just . . . it's getting kinda late, and I wanna go to bed-" You immediately regret saying anything when she lowered her eyes angrily.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She hissed, making your lip tremble. "I know what you're trying to do, and I won't tolerate it." She suddenly pushed you, and you fell back on the couch. Ann pinned you down and glared down at you as you nervously began to apologize, fearing the worst.

Bloodhound:

A couple days passed. You missed Bloodhound so much you finally decided to visit her again. The past two nights you hadn't met up with her because you just didn't feel like talking to her, you were sad and scared and tired. But the guilt of letting her down became too much, so here you were, sneaking out and walking down the street at night again.

There she was, waiting for you. You sighed when she began to approach, hoping she wouldn't be mad. But the closer she got, the more you saw her enraged expression and the more anxious you grew. Perhaps not seeing her without warning her first was a bad idea?

"How dare you." She spat, grabbing your arm roughly. You whimpered as she hissed down at you. "After what I've done for you, saving your life twice- you choose to avoid me because of what I've become." You couldn't answer, just cower as she seethed with anger. You had never seen her this mad before, it scared you terribly.

Lulu:

For a while, while you and Lulu were walking you kept cracking jokes about what she had said earlier. You couldn't help but poke a little fun at her. She clearly was not amused, but apparently you took it too far when she suddenly stopped and turned to you. "Be quiet." She said quietly. You stared at her.

"What?"

"I said be quiet!" She pushed you, hard. You fell to the ground and scraped your hands, grunting in slight pain. What the hell was her problem?

Rouge:

"Would you like to take a walk?" Rouge offered. You shook your head no. "How about tomorrow?" You didn't answer. You knew you didn't want to but you didn't want her to know that. She was quiet for a moment, gently brushing your hair with her hand. Then she stopped and wrapped an arm around you. "It's clear what I've told you has upset you. And I understand but . . . I can't allow you to do what you want." 

You frowned, not understanding. What did she mean? Unfortunately, you were about to find out.


	17. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Throughout this chapter are multiple scenes of abuse. Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.

Jane the Killer:

Jane grabbed your arm and dragged you upstairs, you nervously apologizing the whole time. You felt beyond guilty despite not knowing what you had done, you had never seen Jane legitimately angry before. She pulled you into your room and practically threw you onto the bed, where you laid still after she told you not to get up. You could hear her walking around your room and rummaging in your closet. Curious, you turned your head to peek as she began to approach again, wondering what she was doing. Your eyes widened as she lifted her arm. She was holding a . . . belt?

A yelp left your lips when she threw down her arm and the belt struck you. It made a loud snap noise that terrified you. You couldn't even ask why she hit you before she did it again and again, striking not just your bottom but your back and legs as well. It wasn't long before tears streamed down your cheeks and you were left a whimpering mess from the stinging and burning pain. Finally she paused, but only for a moment to speak.

"You're going to learn what happens when you try to leave me." You buried your face in the blankets and wept as she beat you. Fear and shame made you dizzy and overwhelmed your mind. Despite Jane's words, you were still wondering why she was doing this to you. 

You hadn't even tried to leave, she just assumed that. That fact almost hurt more then her hits.

Clockwork:

But unfortunately, looking away only angered her more. The moment you turned away from her, she punched you right in the face. You fell to the ground as the intense pain spread across your cheek. You cradled your cheek and whimpered, trying to protect where you were hit. 

"You little bitch- I'll make sure you never try that shit again with me." She hissed down at you before kicking you in the side. You wheezed in agony as she kicked and stomped on you, feeling the urge to vomit from the pain. The room seemed to spin as your whole body was screaming from the attack.

You were right to be frightened of her before, you thought as she broke your nose. But there was no way now you could escape her.

Zero:

Suddenly, Zero grabbed you and pulled you up off the couch. You squeaked as you were dragged and thrown over her lap. "W-wait, Zero what are you-" You tried to squirm but she held you down by your hair.

SMACK.

She slapped you on the butt, making you jerk and yelp. You went still from shock for a moment before she hit you again, and again. "P-please stop!" You pleaded, in pain and embarrassed. 

"Well, Y/N? Think you can ignore me now?" You tried not to cry as she hit you, but you couldn't stop a few tears from streaming down your face.

You wouldn't be able to ignore her again even if you wanted to.

Judge Angels:

Dina turned around and glared at you with such ferocity that you backed up nervously. You didn't mean to ignore her, couldn't she see that? But you couldn't speak to defend yourself, just watch as she approached and raised her arm. She slapped you hard across the face, making you stumble for a moment before falling to your knees. Your cheek stung terribly and your eyes watered.

"You're never gonna leave me. Never." Dina was muttering angrily to herself as she glared down at you, frightening you. Her words stung and left you scared and defenseless. 

Nurse Ann:

"I-I'm sorry, I don't think you're-" You tried to quickly apologize, fearing Ann's rage but it was too late. She quickly struck you hard across the face and you grunted, your face whipping to the side. You barely had a moment to blink before she did it again, and then again. Your face was on fire as hot tears streamed down your stinging cheeks.

"I'll show you what happens to those who defy me."

Bloodhound:

That's when you noticed her gun. You had gotten used to it a while ago, didn't usually pay much attention to it. But now you were as she was gripping it tightly. Suddenly, she pushed you back and you fell on the sidewalk, scraping your hands. You didn't have a chance, the second you sat up she struck you on the head with her rifle.

A blinding pain made you cry out as you fell back once more, warm blood dripping down your forehead. "Never avoid me again." She hissed a warning before stomping off into the woods, coldly leaving you to weep alone.

Lulu:

"Lulu, what's wrong with you?" You snapped, beginning to get up again. You angrily ignored her and chose not to glance her way as she stomped towards you, but you couldn't quite ignore her when she punched you in the face. You yelped and fell back to the forest floor, your cheek aching.

"Don't ever make fun of me. Got it?" You hesitated before weakly nodding, blinking away your tears.

Rouge:

Quick as a flash, the girl grabbed and pulled you over to her. You squirmed fearfully as you were suddenly staring at the ground, your stomach on her legs. What the hell was she doing? She wasn't gonna hurt you, was she?! 

"I'm sorry, Y/N. But I'm afraid punishing you is my only option." You didn't have time to process her words before she raised her hand and slapped your bottom. Whimpers and smacks filled the room as she hit you, making you wonder what you did wrong.


End file.
